Like Beautiful Roses
by Roxasolina Lombardi
Summary: I suck at summaries, I do. If you played Ib, assume it's the gameplay except with Smashers. It needs to be done anyway.


_**Hey guys, Roxas here. I been into the horror RPG game called Ib lately, and man was that the the best game on the planet (for me). I also wonder how the Smashers, being a SSB author, react if they're stuck in a haunted art museum with roses as their life points and a girl just waiting at the end with a palette knife in her hands.**_ **That** _ **would've be funny, so with free time and the idea, this story is born with most of the horror game's elements, like the roses and goes along with the plot (I'll try to get it as close as I can), which may be tricky, but I'll try (again). So, without further ado, let's start the story! Read and review and see you on the flip side.**_

* * *

It was a dark day when Ib and her parents went to an art museum.

"Or," Fox said dryly, "Ib and her parents went to the art museum for no reason whatsoever."

"Damn rite," King Dedede said. "Besides, who 'da hell goes 'dere anyway?"

"True," Meta Knight said, looking at the screen.

"Falco, poyo," Kirby said, nudging Falco's arm, who was seated in front of the screen and who read the first sentence of this story. "Can you click again?"

Falco, being the one playing the horror RPG, grasped the mouse and clicked.

"This is boring."

Dedede gasped, and made everyone gasp because the king done it first, and said, "Falco! 'Da game hasn' started yet! Ya tellin' me 'dis is borin'?" Everyone nodded and glared at the bird, who shrugged.

"Jeez, you guys are the _best_ friends," Falco said sarcastically, clicking on the mouse, "a guy could ever ask for."

Before the gang could finish the dialogue between Ib and her parents, Ike opened the door (it was closed to begin with) and said, "Hey, wanna go somewhere that the others agreed except you?"

"Okay," the gang except Falco said. As the guys walked out, Dedede walked back to Falco, switched the computer off (Falco gasped), and dragged him out of the room by the collar of his jacket.

 _Later, in a art museum, somewhere in there..._

Ib wasn't sure about this. Yes, it is the third anniversary of Garry and her escaping the 'Fabricated World' painting, and going to the source of it wasn't helping with the nightmares the two had been getting since their escape.

"Garry," Ib said, looking at her friend, who is several years older than her.

"Hm?" Garry looked down to Ib. "What is it?" He was looking at "The Hanged Man" before he felt a tug.

"Those five..."

Garry looked confused. "...Five...what?"

Ib looked at him then pointed at the hallway that started it all. There, five people were walking through there, clearly oblivoius to what was in that hallway. If they spot the painting and say whatever's on that plaque...

"Ib, stay here," Garry said sternly, walking towards the entrance of the hallway. "Okay? I'll be back."

As the man walked, or ran, off, Ib had a feeling he's not coming back after he goes through there and decides to catch up with him, despite the look on his face when she appears.

 _Oh well. You got people to save_ , Ib thought as she entered the corridor that began the adventure throught Hell.

 _Speaking of that corridor..._

"The media," Meta Knight said, "is crayon."

" _CRAYON_?" the gang except Meta Knight said. Since they were human to blend in, it was hard to keep their traits hidden, like Kirby's "poyo"s and Dedede's Southern accent.

"And it looks professional?!" Fox exclaimed, gawking at the painting.

"Well," Dedede said, "it's going to be on display, so do professional." Keeping his accent hidden is easy to do.

"So?" Falco's said, standing next to Meta Knight. "I don't get what facinating about Weiss Guertena. For starters, he bores people."

"That's not...true," Kirby said, struggling to stop saying that cursed word at the end of his sentences. "His paintings...are not...boring."

During the whole thing, Meta Knight read what's on the plaque aloud, because saying it aloud is better than saying it in you mind and it reminds everyone of the subject at hand.

"Fabricated World?" Falco said, looking at the plaque. Something moved at the corner of his eye and saw a man running up to them, a girl trailing behind.

"Hm?" Dedede muttered and looked at the man, who was gasping for air.

"You..." he said, still gasping for breath, "...didn't read that _aloud_ , right?"

Meta looked at him. "What's wrong with sayi-"

" **Did** you?"

"...Yes, I did."

The man groaned, making Meta and Falco wonder why he asked that. Then, the lights turned off, sending the whole place into inky black darkness. The man screamed.

"Damn," Dedede said loudly. "It's dark in here!"

" _We know that, dumbass_ ," everyone except the man, girl, and Meta said deadpanned.

Having the right thing, Fox fished out a lighter and clicked it on, bringing the small light into the vast darkness. The fox noticed Kirby, Dedede, the man, the girl (who is holding a bright red rose), Falco, Meta, and the painting out of the tiny light.

"Great!" Fox said, smiling. "Everyone's here!"

"Not good, not good," the man kept on muttering. Falco sighed.

" _Natio_ , look what you done."

Meta groaned. "It wasn't my fault. If I had known earlier..."

The girl then appeared in front of Meta, which made him jump. The rose seemed to glow for a minute.

"It's not your fault, mister."

The girl has startling crimson red eyes, which made Meta jump even more.

"Miss," Fox said, the light making weird shadows on the walls. "What's your name?"

The girl seemed to think then said, "I'm Ib. That man," she continued, pointing at said man, "is Garry."

Falco looked at Ib, then realized what's going on.

"Ib, you say?" Kirby asked, looking at the girl.

She nodded. "Yes."

Garry, on the other hand, is not doing so well. He looked like his head is going to explode. Fox and Dedede looked at him.

"Don't worry, sir," Dedede said. "We'll figu-"

" _There is_ _ **no**_ _escape_!" Garry shrieked. Ib looked at the man.

"Don't worry, you guys," she said calmly. "We _will_ find a way out."

Dedede and Kirby, who seemed worried at the moment, sighed in relief.

"But..."

Ib's red eyes seemd to flash red. "The museum can kill you."

The Smashers were in disbelief. Falco, apparently, isn't.

"Does that mean..."

"Yes," Ib said in a monotone voice. "This museum is a living creature ready to eat you up."

* * *

 _ **Holy NOVA. Meta Knight, why you do that!? Anyway, sorry if there are some plotholes, which you can fill up for fun. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and decide to read more. Oh, three years since the real game's events and Ib's 12, I think. Nobody really knows Garry age, but I take that he was 20 when the real game's events happened and now he's 23. If you think I got the wrong age for Garry, just tell me. If you think that's his age (20 years-old when the game happened), then...great. Oh, let me clarify some things:**_

 _ **1) Everyone gets a rose. Ib and Garry get the same rose as before. The Smashers get this:**_

 _ **King Dedede: sky blue**_  
 _ **Meta Knight: navy blue**_  
 _ **Kirby: flamingo pink (Crayola crayon, if you remember)**_  
 _ **Fox: orange**_  
 _ **Falco: red maroon**_

 _ **2) This story will have all of the endings from the game, including the new ones, in case one or more or all of the Smashers get out alive. Don't worry, The first and true ending (aka the final chapter before I start writing the others) has Garry and Ib out alive.**_

 _ **3) Mary is in this. Yes, I'm going with the ending Memory's Crannies, except Garry remembers everything when he comes back to the museum a year after the events. This time, Mary is**_ really _**hell bent on getting out, and will have to kill someone to get that wish.**_

 _ **4) (spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers) but Garry is still intact from everything.**_

 _ **5) There will be a sequel, since the true ending allows it. Go figure, since the sequel is (spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers). Trust me, before you read (spoilers)(spoilers)(spoilers), read this. Gives as much information on (spoiler) (spoiler)**_ _**(spoiler)(spoiler).**_

 _ **That's it for now. See you guys next chapter. Peace!**_

* * *

 _ **Update 01.18.16  
**_

 _ **I don't even know what I was doing the day I did this. I hope you do like it, however. Like I said, go figure and see you next time. Oh, don't worry, I got the other stories under control.**_


End file.
